


[Podfic] Navigations

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A story by solvent, read aloud: "Kaylee, post 'Objects in Space'."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Solvent's fic "Navigations" is no longer online.
> 
> Contains reference to canon threats of sexual assault.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly/Navigations.mp3) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 6:25 minutes

  
---


End file.
